Question: Assume this original statement below is true: All squares are four-sided polygons. Choose the statement that must also be true logically:
Solution: Only the contrapositive of the original statement must be true. Find the contrapositive. In other words, find the statement that reverses and negates both the hypothesis and conclusion. In this case, the contrapositive is "If a polygon does not have four sides, then it is not a square."